1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to high efficiency ground water heat transfer systems for heat pumps. More particularly, the present inventions heat transfer system may be used for heating or cooling in open loop or closed loop heat exchange systems.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Heretofore ground water heat transfer systems have been described extensively in publications and patents. Critical data for designing such systems are found in a publication entitled, "Ground Water Applications Manual" by Mammouth Corp. (A Nortech Company) of Holland, Mich. Prior art heat transfer systems are classified in the U.S. Patent Office in Class 165, Sub-Class 45 and in International Class F25D 23/12.
As will be described in more detail hereinafter, most open loop systems that incorporate economical shallow well pumps have not been able to obtain the maximum heat transfer between the sides of the well and the circulating water.
More expensive and complex closed loop systems have been designed which incorporates condensors or heat exchangers that are installed in the well below the water level. These systems achieve very good heat exchange efficiency but have failed to obtain the maximum heat transfer between the deep well water and the sides of the deep well.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,741,389 shows and describes a closed loop system which was an improvement of the commonly known horizontal closed loop systems first built in the late sixties in this country. Such horizontal loops comprised copper pipe buried below the frost line to obtain earth heat exchange for heating and cooling.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,741,389 improves on this system by employing the same type of closed loop but installs the heat exchange pipes in a vertical direction to obtain heating or cooling between the earth at a more stabilized well water temperature in a shallow well configuration.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,448,237 shows and describes an open loop system wherein the source of heating and cooling supply water is always taken fresh from a unlimited supply and is not recirculated back into the same well or portions of the same well.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,536,101 shows and describes a novel in-the-well heat exchanger for use with a refrigerant or circulating fluid. Heat exchangers are more economically located at or with the heat pump at the building being heated or cooled and their efficiency is a function of the temperature of the circulating cooling/heating fluid.
Heretofore, designers of ground water heat transfer systems failed to provide an economical system which would permit the maximum heat transfer between the sides of a deep well and the water in the deep well.